


Taco is not a dog's name

by Clints13Arrow



Series: Spideypool 5ever [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, OTP Feels, Please read notes, Sad, Spideypool - Freeform, Tacos, Triggers, peter cant resist, stray dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While saving citizens Deadpool comes face to face with something he has not seen...in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the mysterious dog appears

**Author's Note:**

> Why? Because I wanted to and Spideypool makes me roll around in feels.

Deadpool cooed at the small dog he held in his arms. It was fluffy, and brown and did he mention, adorable? Well the dog was all that and it's little tongue kept licking at his mask. It was so tiny he just wanted to squish and hug it forever but there was someone else who didn't want the dog.

"Deadpool, let the dog go," commented Spiderman.

They were both out in the streets of New York trying to prevent crime and protect citizens. Well Spiderman was, Deadpool just tagged along claiming to be bored and alone.

"But look at it, its so cute," Deadpool replied in a baby voice bringing the dog up and out towards Spiderman so he could see.

"And he probably has an owner," Spiderman answered unfazed by the dog staring at him with large sad eyes.

"No he doesn't, he's all bony. Oh no, he needs to eat," Deadpool revealed a taco he had stashed in his pocket and put the dog down and the taco in front of him.  
Spiderman brought a gloved hand to his mask and sighed.

"Woah look at him eat. This little dog tore at the taco," Deadpool declared as the dog licked at his mouth, the taco no longer on the floor.

"That's it," Deadpool snapped his fingers," your name is Taco."

The little dog yipped at the name, Deadpool thought because the dog liked it but he just wanted another taco to eat.

 

Peter stared at the scene before him. Wade was sitting on the sofa with the small dog beside him, a smile on his face. Peter was no longer mad nor concerned about keeping the dog in their apartment.


	2. Bonding over time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool sets a few ground rules for Taco but is he willing to break them and be refused a belly rub?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still dont know

"Okay, dog. Since you're gonna live here there are a few ground rules that you must follow," Wade stated walking around the living room whike the small dog sat on the floor following his movement.

"First off, every night is free taco night at Taco Bell. Dont ask how I got those privelages, but its free...hmm is it cannabalism if I feed you a Taco. I fed you one before but thats before you were named."

Wade stopped and stared at the dog.

[ Taco eating taco is like Wade eating Wade. ]

"Yeah, that's gross. Okay no tacos for you," the dog whined and wiggled his tail at the name, waiting for his owner to give him food.

Wade pouted when heard the whine, "Fine, maybe I'll give you some when no one is looking, but that will be our little secret. All right. Rule number 2, we love Golden Girls so you automatically have to love them. Oh my Lady Gaga, I just realized somethinf very important. I can dress you up! Okay note this boxes, buy dog clothes.

[ We want a dog suit now?]

( Oh like the hot dog one people wear on Halloween. Don't we own one already?)

"Nah, like little doggie clothes for Taco here and then together we can impress Petey," Wade gushed feeling excited. Taco only continued to wiggle his tail.

"Okay, what rule were we on?"

(Ummmm, ten?)

"Rule number 11, Petey is my boyfriend, lover, other half, ball and chain, yes all those wonderful words, so he is your second daddy. You must protect him with your life when I'm not here. That does not mean to hump his leg, I did that once and ended up webbed to the wall. And we don't want your fluffiness to be webbed to the wall. So you must growl at anyone that isn't me who gets near Petey and then bite their dicks off if they touch him"

Taco yipped in affirmation and Wade bent to pet the dog's head for understanding.

[Now can we teach him tricks?]

(By Thor's father's beard! Can he be our side kick. Come om we've teamed up with a gorilla before. Just think how confused assholes would be when this furball shoots them in the face.)

[Can he even hold a gun?]

"That's why you strap one on him," Wade pointed out matter of factly. He petted the dog who thre himself on the floor for his owner to give him a belly rub.

"Who's the cute puppy that's going to bite faces. You are my widdle fluffy one, yes you are. "

"Did I interrupt something," a voice asked causing Wade and Taco to turn.

"Baby boy, you're home," Wade smiled jumping the smaller man in a hug and sloppy kiss.

There was a small bark and growl near by. It was the only warning before Taco flung himself at Wade.

"What the fuck, I ment a stranger not me you little piece. .."

 

Peter sat in between Wade and Taco that evening. The dog wore a cone a shame in order to learn not to bite. He IHe ed sad but the extra pouty one was Wade. He too wore a cone of shame. It seemed he also had to learn not to bite. Good thing Petere was there to stop Wade before he bit the dog back, which was very immature to do.

Both "victims" gave Peter their best sad eyes but their looks were ignored as Peter focused on watching Star Trek and not Golden Girls that Wade had begged for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos if you like, they make me smile. Hey leave a comment if you're that awesome!


	3. Goodbye Taco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .........  
>  Warning: Descriptive Animal Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read my end notes.  
> Thank you.

Wade stared at the dog they had adopted a year ago. He lay on his doggy bed looking miserable. The past days he had been loosing most of his energy and he ate less and less. Wade reassured himself it was nothing serious, heck that dog liked to eat its own shit for a living, it probably was all that crap in his stomach. Still, Wade made the effort to kneel down next to his dog and pat him on the head.

 

"What's wrong boy? Too much Taco's last night," Wade asked running his scarred fingers through his soft brown fur.

 

Taco only stared at him and readjusted his position on his bed with a whine.

 

"Shit...."

 

Wade moved away from Taco and walked back to bed where Peter lay sleeping. His arms where around Wade's discarded pillow. He looked peaceful as always. Wade almost did not want to wake him up but he just needed to do it.

 

Wade shook Peter's shoulder, "Peter...baby boy? Can you wake up for me? Please."

 

Peter groaned and tried to move away from Wade but Wade continued to shake him.

 

"What," he finally asked in a tired voice.

 

"I don't think Taco is okay. He wont look at me."

 

With that Peter sat up from their bed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

"What's wrong with him?"

 

"I don't know. He has not been eating, he hasn't taken a shit and when he has, he has the runs. Fuck earlier I tried to give him water but he threw it all up," Wade growled rubbing angrily at his bald scarred head.

 

Peter grabbed his hand away from his head and held it in his own, "Lets go check on him."

 

Peter got up off of the bed and dragged a glaring Wade to wear their dog slept in the living room.

 

There on his doggy bed lay Taco with his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling rapidly as if he couldn't breath. Wade sat next to Taco and pet him only to elicit a cry from the small dog.

 

"Shit! What's wrong," Wade asked in a soft voice.

 

He could not see Peter's concerned looks from behind him. He just felt his baby boy sit beside him and raise his hand to check on their dog. Wade kept muttering to himself checking everything when he finally noticed the blood coming from Taco.

 

"Oh fuck me," Wade muttered.

 

Peter saw the blood as well and his doe eyes grew wide.

 

"Shit, shit shit shit. Fuck Fuck. Oh man. It's gonna be okay little man. Papa Deadpool is gonna fix this, you'll be licking your balls in no time," Wade promised grabbing the dog from his bed and placing him on his lap.

 

"Wade..." Peter started but Wade was too focused on getting Taco to look at him. The dog stared but didn't blink, breathed but didn't move.

 

"We're gonna take you to the vet right now. They are gonna find just shit in your stomach and how its fighting not to be there. You're gonna feel so stupid and I'm just gonna keep on feeding you your fucking Taco's until you are fat," Wade told the dog.

 

Peter looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 in the morning. Nothing was open, and the closest vet hospital was all the way in Manhattan. He looked back and felt the tears start to well up in his eyes. Wade was cradling Taco close to his chest, not minding the blood that was staining him. His hand was constantly moving through his fur, passing his back, back up to his head, then through his ears.

 

"Wade... I don't think he'll make it to the vet," Peter whispered moving closer and placing his hand above Wade's which lay on top of Taco.

 

Wade just stared down at his dog, their dog and did not blink. It was quiet for a couple of minutes. The only sounds were that of Taco's shuddering breaths and his cries. Peter looked at Wade but couldn't see his features right in the dark. It wasn't until he felt something cold drip on to his hand did he realize that Wade was crying.

 

"Its okay baby cakes. It's gonna be okay," he started off, his voice cracking with emotion, "I promise it's gonna be okay. I'm right here with you, and so is Papa Peter. See baby your not alone," Wade comforted Taco. 

 

The little dog whined, his open eyes as if staring at Wade directly at Peter and Wade looked lost. He refused to blink, but he still breathed. Peter could not speak, his throat felt constricted but he moved to hug Wade tightly.

 

"I know it hurts. It always hurts. They say it doesn't but those assholes just lie to make it better. It fucking hurts like a bitch little Taco. I've been there. I've been at Death's door more times than I can count. I just didn't want you to meet her yet. Sure I told her all about you, heck she said she wanted to meet you, but I thought when you were old as fuck with all them grey hairs."

 

"I'm right here, we're right here. You don't have to stay with us, you don't have to stay for me if its your time," Wade sobbed holding the dog closer. Peter hid his face on Wade's bare shoulder his tears falling rapidly.

 

"Do you want me to sing to you? Shit you love that don't you. Fuck I remember when you got all crazy when I started to sing to you for the first time. What was that song again, Taco? Oh yeah, Fire to the rain. I'll sing it for you. Or you know you wanna hear something else? Some classics, oh shit I know. Bon Jovi."

 

Wade started singing in a cracked voice that still held some enthusiasm, he only stopped when their dog whined just to comfort him. Peter ended up joining in his singing. His hand petting Taco as well. When the song finished, Taco was the same. He was still breathing, but not reacting.

 

"Remember the time you scared the shit out of me in the morning because I thought you left but it turns out that Peter had you on the bed even though he said you would not be on the bed. That was adorable. I still have that picture on my phone. Or that time in Halloween Peter dressed you up as a character from Star Trek. Yeah that was stupid."

 

"Hey," Peter complained earning him a watery smile from Wade himself, "I thought he looked cute as Bones."

 

"Or that time you ate all of my food cause I left it sitting on the sofa, dude I wasn't even mad. Heck I even ended up giving you the rest of my chimichanga. Oops I forgot that was our little secret. Aww fuck remember when you tried to hump the shit out of our neighbors dog. Oh wow. That was the best day ever. Seriously that lady looked like she was gonna pass out, good job man," Wade continued talking. He just wanted Taco to hear his voice, if he couldn't see right than he could at least speak to him through it.

 

"Mrs. Palmer still wont look at me in the eye," Peter added, the tears wouldn't stop falling.

 

Wade felt Taco's breath shorten, he felt it on his own chest. He knew it. He knew she was taking him away. She was lonely, fuck he tried so hard before to be with her, but now his dog....their dog was going to her first. Years ago he would have loved to be the one waiting for her embrace but at the moment all he wanted was to see Taco wiggling his tail and following him around like gum stuck on his shoe.

 

"It's okay. You can go. You don't have to stay for me. I'm a strong man. I may cry right now, but shit you don't want to see me later. But hey, right now Im gonna smile and suck it up cause  you need me little fluffy cakes. Right? Who is the cutest fluffiest dog in the world. The awesomest little shit. Fuck, I did not finish your freaking costume for us to scare the shit out of Weasel and Bob. I wanted to see the looks on their face. They would have shit themselves"

 

Taco whined, he stilled for a moment but still breathed.

 

"Fuck just fucking go. Just fucking go. Don't fucking stay for me. Don't you dare fucking stay for me. Fuck I should have fucking taken you to the vet but I didn't and that's my fucking fault. Fuck, I was too fucking focused on my own shit to ignore you. Fuck. Fuck."

 

Peter squeezed Wade closer. He could not speak. He just couldn't. He did not know what to say. He was so proud of Wade, he was so strong to hold Taco in his arms and talk to him. If it was Peter he'd just be crying like he was at the moment. Heck growing up he never had an animal, just a gold fish Uncle Ben had won for him in a fair. The fish ended up dying, he cried so much for his fish, Mr. Bubbles. They had a funeral and everything. Peter remembered Uncle Ben hugging him and Aunt May bringing him hot chocolate with some cookies. They stayed with him for the day and allowed him to miss school. It was the saddest day but he was not lonely. Now just like that day, he was not lonely. He had Wade, but Wade loved Taco more.

 

Wade would take Taco out, not complaining, only complaining when Golden Girls was on but still taking him for a walk. He gave him some of his food even if he promised he wouldn't. He'd take Taco baths and chase after him when he'd run off with his smelly socks. Heck he caught Wade carrying Taco around and dancing with him to music, or scaring the shit out of people on the street. Taco was his side kick. Taco was Wade's dog more than Peter's.

 

Wade felt Taco's breath lessen. Every time he exhaled he thought, that was it, but the little dog inhaled and the process would start all over again.

 

"You are my sunshine," his voice cracked rocking Taco slowly back and forth, "my only sunshine. You make me happy when happy when sky's are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you...Please don't take my sunshine away."

 

Taco breathed.....then his body went limp......

 

 Wade stared at his dog. His hand on his chest. His heart no longer fluttering, his chest no longer rising. Wade finally broke holding his dog's limp body close.

 

"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head, and I cried," Wade sobbed loudly into Taco's still warm fur.

 

Peter cried hugging both of them. He cried and cried. They both did. They cried for their dog and for themselves. They cried because they lost something so precious and happy. They cried because it was all of a sudden. They had been robbed but Peter was happy that he agreed for Wade to take him in. He was happy that they found him after a night of catching bad guys. He was happy that they had him for a year and 7 months, and no one was going to take away that time. Even if he was gone.

 

"Baby cakes," Wade sobbed holding Taco," Its okay, she can have you. It's okay baby cakes," he whimpered leaning his head on Peter's shoulder. "She'll love you so much, she'll take care of you. You won't be alone."

 

Both Peter and Wade saw the sunrise that morning. Their sunshine lay sleeping before them.....

 

 

"Hello... Taco. Wade has told me about you."

 

Lady Death kneeled in front of the dog with the brown fur and fluffy tail. His tail wiggling at the figure in front of him.

 

"I'm going to take care of you. Wade won't come any time soon, he has his own sun out there. But when they do come, Ii'll return you to him," Lady Death spoke petting the dog who barked happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dog died in my arms this morning...   
> I buried him in the front yard of my house.   
> He was 1 year and 7 months. He was born September 8, 2013 and died April 1, 2015.  
> He was my inspiration to writing this story in the beginning, I pictured him as Taco himself...  
> He was my little fluffy baby cakes and I'm going to miss him so much.  
> Thank you for being with me for at least a year, Bones.   
> I'll never forget how happy, animated and the gum that you were and followed me around all over the house.  
> You were my dog. You were my friend.  
> I love you Bones.


End file.
